


Something Comfortable

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: Warnings:Mentions of Earth Two and the breachesDisclaimer:Still don't own anything; still not making any moneyBeta:unbeta'd due to shortnessSummary:Another breach closes; there's time to relax





	Something Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in 2016 that never made it to my fic LJ or AO3, although it was posted at **1_million_words** back when I wrote it.

The attack was over in seconds. Barry stopped where he was and turned to look behind himself, letting out a relieved breath. The breach that had previously been in this spot was closed, as they had planned, and the meta-human that had been menacing the area had disappeared, presumably with the breach.

"Cisco?" Barry asked. "It's gone. Tell me it went back to Earth Two when the breach closed?"

"We did it, Barry!" Cisco's voice came in his earpiece. "It's really _gone_ , along with the breach. Our systems are no longer reading any unusual activity there, and I can tell you this much: I saw it disappear in a swirl of blue light with my own eyes."

"You saw it?"

"Yep. I'm standing on top of the Central City News Building, and I had a perfect view of the whole thing."

Barry grinned, and then sped off, appearing a few seconds later at Cisco's elbow.

"Whoa! You have to stop doing that!" Cisco all but squeaked.

"Why, when it gets such a great reaction from you?" Barry teased, wrapping an arm around Cisco's shoulders. "What we need to do now is to get back to your place and slip into something more comfortable."

Cisco gave Barry a suspicious look. "Please tell me you don't mean me? Because I certainly don’t want you to think I'm easy; _maybe_ it'll be your turn." 

Barry laughed, but turned Cisco to face him. "I just meant that maybe we could celebrate one small victory. I know we have a lot more work to do, but…" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before going on, "as someone reminded me a while ago, every one of these people we stop is one less worry for everyone, and _that_ is not to be sneezed at. So, tonight we go home, we relax, maybe watch a movie, get some sleep – important things like that. Tomorrow, we deal with whatever the day brings well rested and mentally refreshed."

"Sleep?" Cisco said as Barry lifted him off the ground and sped off, "You were planning that we just _sleep_?"

Barry smiled widely as he set Cisco down outside the door of his apartment. "Oh, I didn't say we'd _only_ be sleeping."

Cisco pulled out his key, pushing his hair back over an ear and glancing sideways at Barry, a sexy little grin on his face. "Come on then; race you to the shower."

His only answer was a strong breeze as Barry sped by him at full speed.

~//~ 

END


End file.
